


Halloween on Discovery

by Lizzy_69



Category: Michael burnham - Fandom, Saru - Fandom, Star Trek, spock - Fandom, star trek discovery
Genre: Halloween, Multi, Mystery, Party, haunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-18 09:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21273497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzy_69/pseuds/Lizzy_69
Summary: Halloween comes, everybody celebrate on Discovery. But under the surface a mysterious fog claimed, Spock and Saru lead to solve the case.
Relationships: Frienship - Relationship, creepy - Relationship, halloween - Relationship





	Halloween on Discovery

It was a spooky night, everyone celebrated Halloween at the dining hall. Purple and red light’s lit from the corners in the dim light. The music was loud and Starfleet officers were having fun. Spooky decoration was everywhere, pumpkin holograms, skeletons and bats flying in the room. Michael danced with Tilly and Saru.  
\- This party is awesome. – joined them Keyla, she hold a glass of wine and looked a bit drunk.  
\- I believe I had never having better fun than now. – said Saru. – It’s my first party when I’m totally free from fear. I didn’t liked Halloween before, it was too scary to me.  
\- I’m happy now you could join us. – said Michael.  
\- Who would like to have another drink? I’m so hopped up! Now I can do anything! – said Tilly happily – Maybe I should ask Jett for a dance. – and looked around for her.  
Suddenly Michael saw Ash in the door, just arrived to the party, she waved to him. Ash noticed her and walked toward them. Michael smiled brightly at him.  
\- I missed you!  
\- I’m here, just had a bit work. – said Ash apologetically.  
\- We should dance! – mentioned Michael and lead him to the dance floor.  
Two of them remembered the night when revealed their connection to each other in a party like this. It was so different then now, at that time they didn’t know about Voq. They were in love innocently, but since then a lot had happened.  
After few dances, Michael noticed she couldn’t see Spock anywhere.  
\- Have you seen Spock? –asked Saru.  
\- No, I believe he should be in his room.  
\- What a weird man. – said Michael and leaved the party.  
She walked straight to Spock’s room and ringed the bell. The door opened and as she could imagine, Spock sit next to his drawing table and created something.  
\- Why don’t you come to join us? – asked Michael.  
Spock looked at her with no feeling in his face.  
\- I thought it pointless. – said simply.  
\- You should try it. – insisted Michael.  
\- But it’s illogical to drink and dance. It’s fare away from my personality.  
\- But you should join us, you are a member of our crew, it’s your duty to be with us in a good and bad too.  
\- If it’s about participating, I’m not needed there. – and he continued his drawing.  
\- Have you ever been in a party Spock? – asked Michael.  
\- As I can remember, not.  
\- And would like to miss the chance of it? – tried Michael harder.  
\- Yes. – he was sure about that.  
\- Listen to me little brother, you should be with us, because if you wanted to be a good crewmember, you should know your fellow’s better, it’s indispensable to trust in each other. To be in a crew it means you share your bad and good moment’s with others too, to have a hard time and a good time. I could understand it’s unnecessary to you, but they needed it to trust in you. So lift your ass and come with me. – said Michael strictly.  
\- It’s an acceptable reason for me. – said Spock and get up. – In my experience humans get less stressed if they drink, probably I will understand them better. – said Spock and followed her back to the dining hall.  
The music was even louder than when Michael left. She could see a shocking gesture on Spock’s face, but it took just a moment then he returned to his original distant look.  
Tilly shown up with a glass of drink and tried to give it to Spock.  
\- Sorry, I don’t drink. – said Spock.  
\- Come on, you should. – urged Tilly.  
Spock took the glass just to calm her down, but never drink it. Soon Jett and Keyla joined Tilly and Spock. Michael disappeared somewhere let her brother to slightly drunken lady’s.  
Spock suddenly found himself on the dance floor with three girls.  
\- Vulcan’s never dance. – said to Tilly.  
\- But it’s fun. – she grabbed his hand and tried to move to the rhythm.  
But it was pointless. Saru stepped to them as he saw that embarrassing act.  
\- We will watch you from distance. – said and guided Spock to the wall.  
\- Thank you commander. – said Spock.  
\- I believe it was too much for you at first. As a Kelpian I could really understand that. Maybe we should walk. – recommended Saru.  
\- I support your idea. – answered Spock, and the two of them leaved the dining hall. - I’m really interested in your species. Maybe you should tell me more about them.  
\- Kelpiens lived in fear for a long time, but now we are free, so my emotionally evolution is surprising. – suddenly he stopped. 

In the corridor fog rises from corners and rippled along the floor.  
\- That fog shouldn’t be there. – said Saru. – I should check the engines.  
\- I will stay there. – said Spock. – Searching for the cause of it.  
Saru left in a hurry, Spock remained. The white dust started to reach him, folded around his ankle. 

Spock doesn’t scared, it was illogical to afraid without any reasonable threat. He started to search for the cause of the fog. After few steps it getting thicker, he started to freeze.  
\- It’s illogical to fear. – said to himself.  
But the mist getting bother his mind. Spock started to feel someone watching him. When looked back no one was there but a slightly whirring followed him everywhere.  
“ Someone wanted me to fear, my worst option is fear. “ – think again.  
Looking for something, anything could explain this weird situation. Spock started to look back more often, he could swear he saw someone moving in the shadow a dark skinny hand tried to reach our for him, but when he looked back no one was there. Spock tried to remember of his training on Vulcan and tried to calm down.  
“ I couldn’t fear, I’m a Vulcan man. It’s fare away my nature to fear. “  
Than he looked at the wall saw his foggy mirror image, he couldn’t even recognised his face.  
\- Maybe something in the mist bothers my mind. – said to himself.  
Spock stopped and sit down, started to meditate. Tried to exclude bothering sounds and visions. Closed his eyes and remembered a peasant place where he meditate in his childhood. 

Meanwhile Saru lead the opposite direction. He reached the engine controlling panel, but there was no problem. Despite of he no longer have his tentacles he still have strong sense of fear. But now he hasn’t feel any threat.  
\- It must be a joke. – he came to that idea. 

At that time Spock got worse and more worse, he even feeled someone’s touch on his shoulder, but still preserved his calmness.  
“ There is nothing out there, just an illusion of fear. It doesn’t have any harmful effect on me, just a mental deception. “  
The urge was terrible strong to open his eyes, but he know it would be pointless. He should shut is out totally. 

Meanwhile Saru found the source of the fog. It flowed through a hole on the wall. He stepped to the controller and tried to close it manually. But it wouldn’t work. Than he have a better idea, reached for the ventilation system and turn on extra ventilation. During that Saru take of his coat and tried to fill the hole. 

During Spock was almost covered with fog. He stayed in his meditation position, eye closed. The bothering effect’s getting be unbearable. If he wouldn’t be half Vulcan, he should be trembling by fear. But because of his Vulcan side he could be stay till. Voices reached out for him, he heard kid Michael’s screams. Something touched him often and whisper to his ear, voices without a word. 

Because of Saru’s effort the fog started to disappeared. When he noticed it he hurried to find Spock. After few minutes he saw him sitting on the floor covered with fog.  
\- Lieutenant Spock! – called Saru.  
But Spock doesn’t reflected.  
\- Lieutenant Spock, it was a damage on the wall, that causes the fog.  
Spock still doesn’t open his eyes. Saru kneel before him and trembled his friend. Spock finally opened his eyes. He looked surprised and unarmed.  
\- Commander Saru? How long tried to wake me up?  
\- Not so long. –smiled Saur understandingly.  
\- I had visions of voices and touches, they seemed so real but they were just illusions. In my opinion it was a hallucinogen gas.  
\- Your statements are correct. I solved the problem partly but it will needed a full time repair.  
\- We should return. – insisted Spock.


End file.
